pokemon_and_digimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonite
Iris's Dragonite is the fourth Pokémon that she obtained. Biography Edit Dragonite first appeared in BW091, where it was fighting with a Hydreigon in Undella Town. It was injured in the battle against a Hydreigon and caused a blackout when it crashed into a power station. Officer Jenny thought is was on purpose and began pursuing it along with several trainers. Iris didn't believe that no Dragonite would caused the blackout because she's a Dragon Master and she used her ability to read Dragonite's heart, discovering the truth that Dragonite was defending a Pidove flock from a wild Hydreigon and the blackout was indeed an accident. After protecting it and clearing it of all accusations of calling Dragonite a rogue, it allowed Iris to capture it. Iris used it in the Pokémon World Tournament in BW092 against Georgia's Beartic. It started to disobey Iris during its battle with Georgia's Beartic, but it was made obvious that it is a skilled battler, easily taking all off Beartic's attacks despite the type disadvantages and defeated it with a single ThunderPunch. Dragonite was used again in BW093 againset Dawn's Mamoswine. Again it had another type disadvantage simply dodging Hidden Power but is still disobeying Iris again enduring Ice Shard and when Mamoswine used Take Down, Dragonite grabbed its tusks and tossed the Twin Tusked Pokémon to the ground. Just as Dragonite's arms are about to freeze from Ice Fang, it flew up. It learned Dragon Rush and knocked out Mamoswine pushing Iris into the semi-finals. Dragonite was used in BW094 against Ash's Krokorok. Dragonite, like in its previous battles quickly took lead, but Krokorok evolved into Krookodile. Using its newly learned Dragon Claw, and it makes Dragonite go beserk with no lack of confidence. Krookodile defeated Dragonite while beserk, knocking Iris out of the tournament. Dragonite was sent into battle in BW099 to stop Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus while in their Therian Formes along with Cynthia's Garchomp, Ash's Pikachu, Ash's Unfezant Ridley's Golurk and Cilan's Pansage but they're not that kind of Pokémon that Dragonite can beat as Landorus used Stone Edge to take it down. Just as Thundurus was about to use Shock Wave to finish him, Iris tried to protect him but Ash's Pikachu protected Iris in her stead to absorb all of its power from Thundurus. Now, Dragonite obeyed Iris from now on whenever he gets into trouble like this, Iris will come and protect him as it gets back in the fight to stop Team Rocket from taking Unova. Dragonite was sent out to be intruduced to Ash's Charizard, but developed a firery rivalry towards Charizard. They had a battle but Dragonite was no match for the far superior Charizard, and it was called off by N, after Dragonite had injured its arm. Known moves Edit Trivia Edit *Dragonite is the first fully evolved pseudo-legendary Pokémon to be owned by a main character. Although it was a Pokémon from the Kanto region at first. *Dragonite is the first Pokémon not native to Unova but (to Kanto) to be owned by a main character in the Best Wishes series, excluding Pikachu. *Dragonite is the second Dragon-type Pokémon to be captured by Iris, the first being Axew. *Dragonite is the second fully evolved stage 2 Pokémon to be caught by a main character, the first was Dawn's Togekiss (although it was a gift from Princess Salvia). *Dragonite is the only Pokémon that Iris owns that does not begin with a vowel. *Dragonite is the second member of Iris' team to disobey her commands, the first being Excadrill. However, unlike Excadrill, who thought that Iris didn't care about it, Dragonite does not have any obvious motive for disobeying Iris except possibly its own arrogance for fighting alone with no one else. *Dragonite's eyes strangely resemble the Dragonite's eyes in Great Bowls of Fire when it went on a rampage. *Like Iris' Emolga, Dragonite retains its original Japanese voice in the English-language anime, too. *In Genesect and The Legend Awakened, Dragonite is jumping from It's Always You and Me theme song. Category:Pokemon Category:Characters